


Mind and Heart; Body and Soul

by Kazroo



Series: Mind and Heart; Body and Soul [1]
Category: Tarzan the WB series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up where the WB series left off, and explores the continuing relationship between John Clayton and Jane Porter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Tarzan fiction, and spawned a number of sequels, which I plan to post as well. All my Tarzan fics were formerly posted on the TTS forum, and I think this one is still up on Ibelongwithyou.com. This was the one that started them all!!

Mind and Heart; Body and Soul

Part 1

"MIND"

It had been weeks since her NYPD detective boyfriend, Michael, had fallen to his death, and detective Jane Porter had been suspended from the police force for most of that time. She had to turn in her gun and badge for a couch and therapist. Mandated sessions with the department psychologist were preliminary to her disciplinary hearing. As Jane entered police headquarters, all eyes turned to watch her. She was distrusted within the police community after the lengths she went to for John Clayton. Jane noticed all the stares, but she was determined not to let them get to her. She had done the right thing protecting John, and she didn't regret it for one moment. It may have derailed her career, but she saved a good, innocent man who was the victim of circumstances beyond his control.

Jane approached a reception desk.

"Is this your first appointment," a stern looking woman asked.

"Yes."

"Fill this out - it's triplicate, please bare down."

Jane was handed a clipboard with a chain-attached pen. After a few minutes of scribbling, Jane had completed the form, and she returned it to the receptionist.

"Dr. Maloney will be with you shortly."

"Yippee. I can't wait," Jane said sarcastically, prompting a raised eyebrow from behind the desk.  
Jane sat at the edge of her seat; feeling as caged as John must have felt when his uncle had him locked up.

"The doctor will see you now."

The receptionist led Jane through the door that said, "Dr. Maloney, NYPD psychologist". Jane took a seat on the overstuffed couch, and waited. Time really went slow in that room. By the time the doctor entered, Jane was tied in knots. The doctor was carrying the clipboard, and flipping through several pages. He flipped them all down, took a glance, and said, "Detective…Porter is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"No need for sir, [b]doctor[/b] will do."

Jane nervously rocked, and looked everywhere but at the doctor.

"That usually breaks the ice."

Jane looked up and half-smiled.

"The department has sent you here to determine if some mental or emotional problem could be to blame for your recent 'inappropriate conduct', according to your file. Why you earned the trip here isn't directly my concern. I try to evaluate my patients without toeing the department line, when possible. Nothing you say here will get back to those you work with, or for. You have complete freedom to talk."

The doctor finally sat in the overstuffed chair that matched the couch.

"Now, where would you like to start?"

Back outside Dr. Maloney's office, Sam checked his watch and poked his head around the corner. He was trying to casually be in the hall when Jane's session ended. He was early, so he doubled back to the water fountain. He heard a door open and a voice say, "So, I'll see you day after tomorrow." Jane answered, "OK," and began down the hall. Sam quickly made his way to the hall intersection, and as Jane made the corner, he turned and fell in step with her.

"Sam."

"Jane."

"Have they got you on the couch yet?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow, I think he's going to have a field-day with my life."

"Hey, speaking of, how's your jungle boy, John?" Sam asked.

"He's not my jungle boy."

"Well, whatever you call him."

"I call him John."

"So how's he doin'?"

"He's doin' fine."

"So there's no news you'd like to share?"

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

"I have a [i]'friend'[/i] at the public library. She says you're in the children's section every other day."

Jane laterally glanced at Sam while they continued down the hall.

"I'm teaching John to read." Jane stated calmly.

"Oh, oh that's good, that's good."

Jane walked into Sam's side, giving him a nudge. He sidestepped back at her, but she avoided the return nudge. Sam smiled with one side of his mouth.

"It was good to see you, Sam."

"Hey, partner, don't worry. You did the right thing."

~~~~~

Jane rang the bell at Kathleen Clayton's house. As Jane walked into the livingroom, Kathleen swooped down the stairs.

"How may I help you this time?"

"Well, I've been trying to teach John to read…"

"Has it worked?"

"Some. I was wondering, were there any books he really liked when he was little? Maybe something his mom or dad read to him a lot?"

"My brother kept his part of the house full of books. And as I recall, John was already reading on his own by the time he was four. We could check his room."

The two women made their way into the other wing of the house. Kathleen was drawn to a bookcase, triggering a flashback. A young Kathleen, and four-year-old John stood in front of this bookcase. Young John pointed a shelf above his reach. "That one." He said to Kathleen, who handed him the book.

"Are you OK?" Jane asked, snapping Kathleen back to reality.

"That one." Kathleen reached out, and pulled a book from the shelf.

"It was one of my brother's favorites, and John too."

 

From his jungle room paradise, John had heard the activity in that wing of the house, and once he detected Jane's scent, he moved in.

"Jane?" John asked.

"Hi, John. Your aunt said you used to like this book. Does it look familiar?"

She showed him the book. He shook his head no.

"You used to read it to me," Kathleen added. "I remember you used to annoy me by reading it out loud when I was trying to read something else."

"Why would I do that?"

"You were four years old. You just wanted my attention." Kathleen smiled warmly at John as the memory fleshed out in her mind.

"Thank you," Jane said, "I'll get this back to you."

John puppy-dogged after Jane.

"We read tonight?"

"If you want to."

John smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to come with me now? We could…"

"Yes," John interrupted, stepping even closer to Jane.

"OK."

Jane put her hand out, and John clasped it. She looked back warmly at John, acknowledged Kathleen, and they left.

In the car, John asked, "When will you teach me to drive?"

"After you learn to read."

"Why?"

"Because you need to read to drive."

"Why?"

"Well, there are street signs, other road signs, lot's of driving has to do with words."

"Oh."

"We're here," Jane smiled, putting the car in park.

Jane took the book, and several bags of take-out from the car. John scampered ahead.

"John, where are you going?"

"Your apartment."

John disappeared up the side of the building, and Jane proceeded in the door and upstairs as quickly as she could. Jane ran up the stairway. Just as she reached for the knob, the door opened.

"I knew you'd be close when John galloped out of your room," Nicki commented.

She took one of the bags of take-out from Jane, and headed in.

"You're not going to try table manners tonight, are you?"

"No, I thought Japanese style might work better. It's hard to get sitting on the floor wrong. Hey John."

Since Jane had chosen an assortment of finger friendly foods, the meal went rather smoothly. John sat as Nicki and Jane threw out the containers. Nicki grabbed her backpack.

"You goin' somewhere?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah, library."

"Alone?"

"I'm meeting half the class there - those of us who are depending on the final exam grade. Trust me, I won't be alone."

Jane felt a little nervous. She and John hadn't been completely alone much recently. John's increasing desire to be close was getting intense, and Jane was having difficulty finding ways to convince herself she didn't want what John wanted.


	2. Heart

Part 2

"HEART"

Jane sat next to where John was waiting. He had his arms crossed on the table with his chin resting on top. She opened the book Kathleen had loaned her, and looked over the first illustration.

"OK, John, would you like to try reading this?"

He suddenly threw himself across Jane's lap, and smiled up at her. She couldn't help smiling back at that child-like distraction technique.

"Come on, now. I thought you liked learning to read?"

"I like being with you."

He touched Jane's face with the backs of his fingers. She nervously pulled away, and got to her feet. John sprang to his feet, and walked over to where Jane stopped. John cupped Jane's face with his hand, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Jane exhaled heavily, then with both her hands, gently pulled John's hand from her face, and held it between her hands. As Jane turned to start walking away, John continued to clasp one of her hands. He moved in close behind her and said, "Why do you stop me?"

"It's too soon," she whispered back over her shoulder.

"But we feel the same thing."

"Come here," Jane said, leading John to the couch. She sat, and he perched on the arm, and leaned toward her.

"I know you didn't like Michael very much, but I was close to him for a long time. I know he's gone, but sometimes, feelings stay around. I need time for all those feelings to make sense again. Can you understand?"

Jane looked up into his eyes as she asked her question. John leaned in even closer. His intense aqua eyes locked onto Jane until she thought she'd just melt. Taking in a deep breath, and averting her eyes, she abruptly changed the topic.

"We should get back to that book," she said, picking it up from where it had slithered to the floor. Jane found the page they had been on, and signaled for John to come down off the arm of the couch. Still confused about the change of topic, he tilted his head and continued to stare at Jane.

"Please," Jane requested.

"It's too soon," John said as he climbed down from the arm, and slowly slipped into the night.

After he left, Jane just sat on the couch, holding the book, and she cried.

~~~~~

Kathleen came out onto the jungle terrace, and found John perched on the ledge.

"You're home early."

John turned to her, revealing the tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?"

"It's too soon."

"What's too soon?"

"Jane and me."

"Remember when I told you, you might have to wait for Jane to be ready?"

"Don't want to wait. She feels what I feel."

"I'm sure she does, maybe she just doesn't know her heart as easily as you do."

John jumped down, and crouched in the corner. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and gave his aunt a "leave me alone" glance. Kathleen retreated into the house.

~~~~~

At Jane's next therapy session, John came up for the first time.

"Why did you think you had to 'save' him?"

"The police thought he killed a cop, who he tried to save, by the way. His uncle wants him in a cage and declared mentally unsound. He reached out to me. How could I turn my back? No one was on [i]his[/i] side."

"The cop you mentioned, Michael, your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"So quickly after his death, you were thrust into several life and death struggles. Have you had time to grieve his loss?"

"I've been suspended for weeks. I've had nothing but time."

"Search your mind. In these last few weeks, how often has Michael been in your thoughts?"

"Almost daily."

"You feel guilty about his death?"

"No. It was a horrible accident, but it was no one's fault."

"Tonight I'd like you to try a technique called 'directed dreaming'. Play out the events leading up to Michael's death, but you have the ability to control what happens. Don't be limited by reality - you could give Michael the ability to fly, if you so choose."

"Thank-you doctor. I'll try that."

~~~~~

Jane didn't go to see John. She didn't want to be put in another situation in which she had to put him off again.

"Who knew getting the charges dropped against John was going to be the easy part," Jane muttered in the general direction of her sister as she entered her apartment.

"But it was still all worth it, right?" Nicki asked.

"John was worth it."

"Would you like me to stay with you," Nicki asked.

"No, you have plans. I'll be fine."

Nicki left. Jane ate dinner for one and settled in front of the TV. She fell asleep, and found herself on the rooftop from which Michael had fallen. When the moment came, John didn't lose his grip. He pulled Michael to safety, and healed him with a touch. Michael stood, and said, "You deserve her love more than I do." Michael disappeared, and John and Jane were in John's jungle room. The moonlight was everywhere, and Jane whispered, "I'm yours." She awoke with a start. "Dr. Maloney's not hearing that version."

She moved to her bedroom, and wrapped herself around a pillow. She was wide awake. The thought of falling back into that dream kept the adrenaline pumping through her system. This really wasn't the way to go into the disciplinary hearing, but that's how it was going to be. When she arrived, the adrenaline bath and fear of falling back asleep of the night before showed on Jane's face.

"You look like hell."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Nervous about the hearing?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Sam didn't need to know what had really kept her awake.

The proceedings were mostly a blur to Jane. She remembers Sam, her captain, and the psychologist testifying. She was more focused when a determination came down.

"Detective Jane Porter, despite the serious infractions in this matter, your record has been clean previously. You keep your badge, but you must continue weekly sessions with Dr. Maloney until he deems it no longer necessary. You will be on desk duty for the next two weeks."

The room cleared out, and Sam caught up to Jane.

"Hey, you beat the rap."

"Yeah." Jane was still in a daze.

"You OK?"

"I will be."

"So, how goes the reading with John?"

"It went."

"You've given up already?"

"No. We had a misunderstanding, and I've been too proud and stubborn to clear it up."

"Sounds like a job for Dr. Maloney, speak of the devil," Sam mumbled.

"Detective Porter," Dr. Maloney spoke.

"Did you have any luck with the directed dreaming?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Would you care to discuss it? I have an opening in 15 minutes?"

"I'm not scheduled for today."

"I know, but it would finish the three a weeks, and free you up until you return to work Monday."

"That would be good, thank you doctor."

"See you in," he checks his watch, "ten?"

Jane nodded.

"What's this directed dreaming?"

"Sam." Jane gave him the 'you don't want to know this part of my brain' look.

~~~~~

Upon the over-stuffed couch, Jane told the false version of her directed dream.

"Michael landed on both feet. He was fine. He knew John tried to keep him from falling, and he thanked him. Does that mean anything?"

"It's means you're headed down the right path. Your awake brain and your asleep brain are on the same page. It's a good thing."

Sam was waiting for Jane with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, thank you."

"So how did it go."

"It was OK until the very end."

"What happened then?"

"He used the phrase 'it's a good thing'. I suddenly felt like I was being analyzed by Martha Stewart. That'll teach me to fall asleep in front of the TV."

"That's the only thing worse than overnight horror movies. I once dreamed I was Martha's Thanksgiving turkey after being up all night sick. Cough syrup and Martha Stewart don't mix."

Jane laughed, and Sam laughed back.

"Hey, see ya Monday."

"Thanks, Sam, for sticking by me."

"Just get some sleep. I don't want to look across a desk at you all day in sleepy mode."

"They gave you the desk too?"

"Nah, I took it. I didn't want another partner, even temporarily."

~~~~~

Jane felt really good, despite her exhaustion. She felt a little guilty about not seeing John, but she had been dealing with so much, she pushed it aside in her mind. The dream re-asserted itself in its' original form as a day dream, and Jane felt a little bad about lying to the shrink, but it was way too personal. Her awake and asleep minds weren't on the same page, not even close.

Jane fell into bed. No matter how much she didn't want to fall back into a dream, she was too tired to fight. 

She stood before John, and he emerged from his shower among the plants. His entire body glistened, and his soaked hair draped across his face. Jane didn't turn away. He led her by the hand until they both stood below the falling water. The flowing, white gown Jane was wearing disintegrated as the water touched it.

As Jane was trapped by this dream she did, but didn't want, John sat outside her window on the ledge. He pressed his fingertips against the glass, and his face pained, feeling so separate from her. He wanted to touch, but feared she'd send him away.

Jane holed up in her room the next day. She was beginning to see that she had been using Michael's death as a separator. She thought she should feel worse about losing him, and she felt guilty about not missing him. By nightfall, Jane had done a lot of emotional sorting. Her head was able to accept what her heart had known for months. Michael faded in her heart the moment John said hello to her. By the time Michael had died, Jane had fallen out of love with him. Jane's head and heart were on the same page now, and both read "John Clayton".


	3. Body

Part 3

"BODY"

It was Sunday. Tomorrow was back to work. In the morning, Jane got a call from Kathleen.

"Actually, I was going to come see John today."

"He's been quiet, and withdrawn."

"We had…a misunderstanding."

"John told me. Should I tell him you're coming?"

"No, that's OK. I'm not sure he'd stick around if you told him. Bye."

~~~~~

Jane walked cautiously into John's jungle. She looked around from floor to roof, and couldn't spot him. She opened her mouth to call for him, and he landed in front of her. Jane's mouth fell open further in surprise at his sudden appearance. She should be used to it by now, but it always takes her breath.

"Hi, John, I got my job back."

He stood unmoved.

"John, I've been doing some thinking."

She raised her arm to touch him, but he pulled away.

"OK, I guess I deserve that. I know it's been a few days, and I'm sorry I stayed away, but it was time I needed."

John crouched down beside a column.

"I know, words are hollow, but this should help you understand."

Jane approached him, and bent down. She took his face in her hands, and drew him into a kiss. He put his arms around her, and lifted her to her feet as he stood. They stood there, kissing; touching. John pulled back.

"Not too soon?" he asked. While waiting for Jane's answer, heavy breathing was all you could hear.

"Not anymore," Jane exhaled.

John lunged at Jane, almost knocking her down in his desire to be 'closer'.

"Gentle…it's OK."

He looked into her eyes with a hunger. He stroked her neck and throat with his hands, and she gave tacit approval with a look. John ran his lips against her neck, and up to her ear, pulling back her hair. He had just gotten to the base of Jane's neck when her phone rang. She tried to ignore it, but a gut sense said 'answer it'.

"Slow down, Nicki honey, what's the matter?"

John stopped at hearing Jane's worried tone.

"Is she OK?" John asked.

"Physically, she's fine. She was with a friend who got pulled over. I have to go bail my sister out of jail."

"Jail?"

"A big cage."

"You must go?"

"I'm sorry, John, yeah, I must go. But I'll see you as soon as possible."

Jane gave John a quick goodbye kiss, but lingered near his lips. With a look into his eyes and a smile, Jane left.

~~~~~

"Nicki, do I know these friends?"

"It's a friend of a friend."

"It never occurred to you 'what am I getting in to'?"

"It was a five minute ride. It looked like it was going to rain."

"Next time - get wet."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, it's just the timing really sucks."

Nicki raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I was talking to John."

"Finally. How many days was it this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been all or nothing with him since the suspension started."

"Let's just get you home."

They stepped off the curb in front of the police station, and a car driving by a puddle splashed Jane with mud. Nicki was able to avoid it, but Jane got plastered with mud. When they got home, Nicki bolted for her bedroom, and Jane showered.

She had just finished the shower, and headed back into her bedroom wearing her robe. She heard a rapping at the window, and had just enough time to turn when John opened and came through. 'At least he knocked', Jane thought, glad she'd been able to get him to give her some warning. Jane moved to meet John as he stepped from sill to floor. She greeted him with an embrace, and they melted into each other. As they stepped back from the hug, John ran his finger down over Jane's lips, and tilted his head so he could move in for a kiss. Jane didn't pull back, and they both kept their eyes wide open until the moment their lips touched. Jane led him through kiss after kiss, increasingly passionate.

The one remaining button holding John's shirt on let go, and Jane eased the shirt off John's shoulders as they continued to kiss. Jane's hands wandered slowly down from John's shoulders to his elbows, and then found themselves back up at his neck. John tried to do everything with his hands that Jane had done, but Jane's robe kept him from her skin. Jane realized what John wanted. She undid the belt of her robe, pulled the sides open, and pressed herself fully against him. John's gauzy, drawstring pants clung to his hips as he began to explore Jane with his hands. Moments of being absolutely lost in each other were interrupted only by longing looks into each other's eyes.

Jane knew when she kissed John earlier this afternoon that he would take it as the signal that she was ready to be closer. If only she hadn't been called away from him then…oh, but that didn't matter now. Instinct and desire were weaving their spell. Seconds after Jane released the drawstring, John stepped from the puddle of cloth around his ankles, and was pulled onto the bed. Jane no longer had to try to ignore her dream. John was there, fulfilling more desires than Jane knew she had.

 

Still breathing hard, Jane began to slip from the bed. John put a hand on her shoulder in question.

"It's OK. I'll be right back."

Jane withdrew to the bathroom, and John withdrew to the edge of her bed. He was semi-curled, covered only by a triangle corner of the sheet. He watched the doorway nervously for Jane's return, the child-like innocence shining through.

As she returned to him, Jane noticed that glimmer of insecurity.

"Are you OK?" Jane asked as she crawled back into bed with him. He looked at her with a coy, shy glance.

"Really, you can tell me."

Haltingly, he began, "Did I…"

"Did you…what?"

"Did I…Do [i]it[/i] right?"

"Of course you did. You were fantastic."

There was a palpable silence as Jane searched his eyes. Suddenly, a thought dawned.

"This was the first time you…"

John nodded.

"I should have thought; I wish I'd known."

"Why?"

"Because…I could have re-assured you, let you know."

Jane moved in closer to John, and he followed suit until they met in the middle of the bed. John slipped his arms around Jane's waist, and put his head on her chest.

"I like the way [i]it[/i] feels," John quietly uttered, slightly muffled by his own hair.

Jane pressed her face into John's hair and answered, "So do I, John."

She ran her finger down the center of John's forehead, and right down his nose to the tip. He smiled, and nuzzled Jane. She laid her head back against the pillow and smiled, stroking John's blond mane.

~~~~~

John is a very light sleeper. Every time Jane moved, his eyes flashed opened. He would look for her eyes, but they were closed tightly. All he could see was her satisfied smile, and how her skin appeared iridescent in the moonlight. He was intrigued. He stroked her neck and shoulder, and Jane's eyes opened.

"You're awake," Jane stated. She ran her hand out John's arm until she found his hand, and their fingers intermingled. With the other hand, Jane cleared the hair out of John's face, and gave him a quick kiss. He licked his lips, to relive Jane's taste, and he made intense eye contact with her. Even in the dark, you could see Jane's face flush red. John started kissing her, and he kept at it. A surge of heat ran through Jane's body, with a corresponding surge of energy. She rolled John onto his back, and nailed his shoulders to the mattress. Once the momentary alarm subsided in his brain, John succumbed to Jane's touch and kiss. He ran his fingers up the back of her neck, and gathered Jane's hair. He pulled her close to kiss her, and they rolled onto their sides. It was clear that before the new day dawned, they would know every inch of each other's bodies.


	4. Soul

Part 4

"SOUL"

As the new day's light streamed into Jane's bedroom, only one figure was on the bed. The sheets and blankets were everywhere, including over the head of whoever was in the bed. With a start, the figure in the bed sat up, and pealed back the head cover. The mussed blond mane of John Clayton was revealed. His eyes darted around the room, searching for Jane. In the distance, he heard a voice, but it wasn't Jane's. As he listened longer, Jane spoke.

"I thought you had class this morning, Kiddo?"

"I did. I'm already back."

"What time is it?" Jane inquired, then spied the clock, not waiting for an answer.

"God, I'm late."

John slipped on his pants, and emerged into the livingroom. Nicki noticed him.

"Oh, hi John, how are you?" Nicki said, trying not to look too shocked as a half-naked man walked out of her sister's bedroom.

He walked up behind Jane wrapped his arms around her waist, and put his head on her shoulder. Only then did he answer, "Jane says I'm fantastic."

Jane went beet red, and turned her eyes to give John a 'why did you say that' glance, but all she saw was a wall of blond. When she looked back, her sister was smirking.

"I'm sure," Nicki commented.

Hoping to avoid a barrage of questions she really didn't want to answer now, Jane turned to face John.

"I've gotta get ready for work. Are you going to stay here?"

"I'll come with you."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, you know I wouldn't mind, and Sam wouldn't mind too much, but there are still a lot of cops who wouldn't want to see you."

John's eyes were sad.

"It just wouldn't be safe for you."

He looked like a little kid who'd been chastised. His chin was against his chest, with his eyes looking up at Jane. She put two fingers under his chin, and lifted his head.

"How about you go back to your aunt's house, and wait for me. It won't be that long today."

"You riding a desk?" Nicki chimed in with.

John got the most puzzled look on his face.

"Why would you ride a desk?"

"It's a figure of speech," Jane answered.

That didn't clear it up for John.

"It means I won't be outside today."

"I'll wait here," John declared.

"OK. I'm going to shower."

Jane left Nicki and John alone.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

John lowered his brow, and tilted his head in question.

"OK…are you hungry?" Nicki rephrased.

John nodded eagerly. Nicki walked into the kitchen expecting John to follow. She turned back to see him still standing in the same place.

"The food's in here," she called over her shoulder.

There was some semi-warm coffee left from her breakfast. She poured herself a mug, and placed it on the counter while she got the sugar and milk. John leaned over the mug and sniffed.

"Smells good, doesn't it?"

John flicked his eyes to Nicki and then back at the mug several times. He picked up the mug and took a sip. John quickly spit it out. Hit by some coffee spray, Nicki spun and said, "What? - is this your first taste of coffee? - yeah, some of us like lots of sugar in it first."

Nicki stirred in the milk and sugar, and tasted it to make sure.

"OK, try it now."

John looked suspiciously at the mug, and moved his glance back to Nicki.

"Really," She assured.

John took another sip, and grimaced.

"Now it's too sweet for you, isn't it? Maybe we should try something else."

Jane came out of the bathroom, and found an empty livingroom.

"Nicki? John?"

"We're in here," Nicki answered.

Fully dressed, with badge and gun for the first time in weeks, Jane was confidently ready for her first day back after the suspension. She stepped into the kitchen, and John turned and walked right into Jane's personal space. John and Jane had one of those moments, eye to eye, where the world around them disappeared. Jane finally broke free.

"I have to go. You'll be here when I get back?"

John nodded.

"Good," Jane said to John, and then, "Good luck," she said to Nicki as she slipped out of the room. Jane left the apartment, and John hurriedly made his way to Jane's bedroom window. Nicki chased after him.

"I thought you were staying," Nicki said to him as he perched in the window opening. He looked down, and watched Jane leave the building. Nicki came up close behind him, and saw Jane leaving.

"You just…wanted to see her," Nicki smiled.

~~~~~

"And so begin the boring days," Sam smiled across the desks at Jane.

"Yup, but this one is almost done."

"Half days fly fast. I had a full day of this."

"And I would have been here a full day if I didn't have to sit on the couch downtown. Remember -you volunteered."

That was Jane's parting shot, and she left for home.

~~~~~

"How was John today?"

Jane got an evil look from Nicki.

"What?"

"I know for sure I'm not ready for kids. He lunged at the TV like a cat watching the nature channel bird special. I finally had to turn it off. We've determined a long list of foods he won't eat, and he won't sit still."

"Nicki, what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I've never been around him this long."

"Jane, you're home," John said as he raced into the room.

After checking her eyes to see her mood, he kissed her, and tried to peel her shirt off.

"Whoa, big fella."

She re-established eye contact.

"Later. It's been a long, slow day for me." She then whispered, "and we're not alone."

"So?"

"So, that is something we do alone."

"Oh… Can we go be alone?"

"Not right now, John. I need to eat, and maybe even take a nap. You can hold me," Jane said, holding out her arms.

John wrapped around Jane, and they clung tight.

"I like this too."

"So do I, John. So do I."


End file.
